RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor
The RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor, or simply A-Wing, is a New Republic starfighter available at Eras 1-5. Its armament consists of 2 laser cannons and 2 concussion missile launchers. History The A-Wing was designed by Rebel Alliance General Jan Dodonna and shared design elements with the R-22 Spearhead, another Rebellion starfighter. During Dodonna's review of the Battle of Yavin, he highlighted that a squad of three TIEs had almost jeopardized the entire trench run of the Death Star. He teamed up with Walex Blissex, a former engineer of Kuat Systems Engineering, and were soon able to propose the A-Wing project to Rebellion leader Mon Mothma which she approved. The earliest A-Wings were manufactured in Rebel Shipyards at Chardaan and Cardooine. But because of reduced funding, some of the A-Wings had wood furnishings inside the cockpit, Tycho Celchu was one of the pilots to of had this in his A-Wing. Unfortunately, A-Wings suffered lengthy and frequent maintenance jobs, mainly due to the use of all A-Wings at the time being hand-built with second-hand parts and lack of quality control. While these problems did cause these fighters to be loathed by most Alliance engineers, the A-Wing had the second worse maintenance to flight ration, likely beaten only be the Y-Wing Bomber. It was also because of this that only one unit of these fighters, Green Squadron, would participate in the Battle of Endor. During the battle, one A-Wing proved to be a major contribution towards the destruction of the ''Executor''. The A-Wing would go on to serve the Rebel Alliances successor state, the New Republic and with the sudden increase of support after the Battle of Endor, the quality of A-Wings soon stated to rise. One notable squadron of A-Wings was Kyp's Dozen, that served the New Republic until its eventual decimation during the Yuuzhan Vong War. A-Wings were still in use by the Galactic Alliance. Use Ingame A-Wings are one of the smallest but fastest starfighters available to the New Republic and are pivotal in dominating other starfighter squads. Though they have less than average Starfighter armour, A-Wings are still more durable than TIE Fighters and Interceptors ( if only because of the A-Wings usage of shields in the case of the TIE Interceptor), meaning that these fighters can be used to full effect in Eras 1-3 where the Imperial Remnant hasn't employed the use of non-TIE fighters. A group of 4 or more A-Wings can easily engage most other fighters and pull ahead rather quickly with help from their missile launchers. Its speed also allows it to quickly perform hit and fade attacks on any straying fighters. As with all warhead-equipped fighters, the A-Wing has a secondary role as a light bomber. Its main weakness however is that once the A-Wings shields are down, not much effort is needed to destroy them, keeping these fighters away from Ion Cannon-equipped fighters is the best way to stop this as well as stopping any anti-fighter ships from getting too close to them. In short, the A-Wing Interceptor is a fast and agile Starfighter that will certainly have to be used at every opportunity. Category:Space Units Category:New Republic Ships